2015 Ship Day Drabbles
by Zoser
Summary: Drabbles written for Ship Day on Gateworld. I am not disciplined enough to write exactly 100 words, I beg you indulgence.
1. Chapter 1

Carter guided them through a forest so thick sunlight did not penetrate. One of her beeping gizmos keeping time.

'All cats are black at night.' a saying of one of Jack's more dissolute buddies. If so why was he so fixated on Carter? He had plenty of opportunities to hook up.

It wasn't all he wanted, certainly not all he needed.

They emerged into a meadow where the energy signal originated.

The sunlight hit her golden hair as she turned to smile at him. Intelligence lit her blue eyes looking to him for permission to proceed.

Permission to proceed - if only.


	2. Chapter 2

Echoes

He hadn't really slept in days and when he shut his eyes it was the same dream. She was down a well or in a cave or in a tunnel, and she was calling him. The sound reverberated so he could not get a fix on her location. He'd wake immediately drenched in sweat. His search as pointless and fruitless in life as in his dreams.

His mission was to find the ship and its entire crew. The loss of only one of them was eating him alive.

He had to go apologize to General Hammond and pull himself together.


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing Red

He saw red. In front of his eyes good men were dying, dying slowly. Running toward salvation they would never reach. Led by a man he recommended – a friend.

And she wanted to observe the phenomenon – damned scientist.

Reining in his temper he realized why he still was shaken. Henry Boyd reminded him of Carter. In a few years with a little more experience it could be Carter leading a team. He could have been watching Carter running for her life with no hope, no hope at all. And him watching – impotent.


	4. Chapter 4

Answers

They were enjoying an afternoon in the park when he sprung the ring on her. She may have taken the ring but she couldn't give him answer. She was speechless.

Two weeks later and she still didn't have an answer. Why did she show the general the ring? Why did she bother him with her indecision?

It took her a while but she realized why she had been so ambivalent. She needed to talk to the general - no Sam needed to talk to Jack.

Later when she finally knew, when she had her answer she rejected the house and gave back the ring.


	5. Chapter 5

The First Time

The first time Jack O'Neill went through the Stargate he was a man looking for death, death to give him peace and possibly make amends for the unforgivable sin.  
The first time Sam Carter went through the Stargate was a long awaited amazing experience. This bright eyed scientist soldier was looking forward to the future.  
The first time Jack O'Neill saw Sam Carter his life shifted gears, as did hers.  
The first time a Tok'ra symboite left Sam Carter it did so to save her life.  
The first time a Tok'ra symboite left Jack O'Neill it did so to abandon him to torture and death.  
The first time a virus took over their brains they sought out each other  
The first time their minds were stamped with an overriding personality they sought out each other.  
The first time they were free, free from war and responsibility, free of the chain of command they sought out each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Not Exactly

Were they friends, well not exactly. He was her boss, and she the subordinate, it precluded friendship.

Were they lovers, well not exactly. They loved one another but physically - it was not permitted.

Were they married, well not exactly. They made promises to one another but could not marry until free of the chain of command.

Were they friends, lovers, married and most of all happy - exactly.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the Edge

With an expansive gesture Daniel threw wide his arms and knocked Sam off the edge of the ravine. As Daniel stood there dumbfounded, Jack dove after her and Teal'c hurled himself on O'Neill's legs.

"Get a rope, goddamned it Daniel, get a rope, my pack."

Jack had Sam by one hand as she dangled over 40 feet of air, her feet scrambling for purchase where there was none.

Jack could feel bad thing stretching and popping in his shoulder.

"Don't let go Sam."

"Sir"

As he grabbed her other hand he said "I've got you, don't ever let go."


	8. Chapter 8

Awkward

Sam sat in her car, looking at the smoke drift from the backyard, working up the nerve to talk to him. She'd tried before but he kept tossing the ball back to her. Of course it had been on base and she was anything but direct. Today she was going to tell him exactly what she felt, of the feeling that overwhelmed her. She needed to know how he felt. She needed to know if he still loved her.

She was nervous, so on edge, on the ragged edge of the rest of her life. She got out of her car.

The young woman, that new CIA agent, stepped out of the house with her hands full. No, not the house, his house, like she belonged there. Sam stood there in that dowdy outfit and felt like she was the one who didn't belong, the proverbial third wheel.

She hadn't asked him but now she didn't have too. She need to get away before the pain choking her could leak out of her eyes.

Kerry kept smiling and sidled over to Jack but she could see something between those two that excluded her. She felt as awkward as did Colonel Carter.


	9. Chapter 9

Dead Wrong

It was a flash in the pan.

It was a silly crush.

It was a simple infatuation with her boss.

It had run it's course.

It had run hot and burned out.

He still had feeling for his ex-wife.

He did not like scientists.

He was a flirt, it didn't mean anything.

He never truly reciprocated her feelings.

And then he wouldn't leave.

He tried and tried to break open the force field.

And when he was forced to speak he said

"I care about her...more than I supposed to.

I'd rather die myself than loss Carter."


	10. Chapter 10

Hold On - a continuation of On the Edge

Her hand was sweating making the grasp on his hand tenuous at best.

She could feel strange things happening in her shoulder, painful things. The ground began to crumble beneath him and some of the dirt fell in her face as he lurched down toward her. Then his other hand shot toward her.

"Hold on, Sam. Teal'c's got me. Daniel's getting a rope, so hold on."

She had a vise grip of a hold on his hands as he did on hers.

Slowly Teal'c and Daniel pulled the two officers to safety.

Finally on firm ground, they sat together still hand in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Family

When Sam got to Cassie, Jack was already there holding the sobbing girl. He opened his arms. As Sam embraced Cassie, Jack enfolded both women in his arms.

They shared her pain, felt the anguish at Janet's loss. And most of all, both of them needed Cassie to know she would not go through life alone. She was loved.


End file.
